<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>august by lannisqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684993">august</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisqueen/pseuds/lannisqueen'>lannisqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Beautiful Golden Fools, Blood and Injury, Codependency, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, but i'm going to try, god i don't even know how to tag the rest of the shit in this, i'm tempted to tell you to just hmu on twitter if you have a concern, jaime being creepily possessive of cersei's body?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisqueen/pseuds/lannisqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t see why you didn't just go to a butcher if you’re so determined to mount this charade,”  Jaime murmured between lazy kisses to her neck and jawline. He was trying to distract her, trying to get her to focus on him and more pleasurable pursuits than the task at hand. They only had a few hours left before another man would get to take her as Jaime had always wished that he could, a lesser man. They only had a few hours left where Jaime could still deny that change to come. He didn’t intend to spend that time with her fussing over preparations to preserve her virtue in her husband’s mind; Jaime wanted fresh memories to dwell on as he suffered through what was about to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>august</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First and foremost, I want to thank Marie.  Marie has helped my writing so much, and is truly an angel. There are quiet a few people that I sent snippets of this fic to throughout the weekend.  Without your encouragement, I probably would never have finished it.  I would also like to thank Wine aka writing juice.  Thank you, thank you, thank you.</p><p>Obviously, the lyrics are from the song "august' by Taylor Swift and were not written by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold still!” Cersei snapped. Jaime knew that perhaps now was not the time to irritate her as she held a knife to his arm, but Jaime couldn’t help himself. He reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into his lap before she could put up much of a fight to prevent his actions. “Jaime!” she chastised once more, and tried to angle the knife against his arm again. Since he could now busy himself with leaving kisses on the side of her neck, with smelling the lavender that clung to her hair, Jaime allowed her to make the small cut to the underside of his arm.</p><p>“I don’t see why you didn't just go to a butcher if you’re so determined to mount this charade,”  Jaime murmured between lazy kisses to her neck and jawline. He was trying to distract her, trying to get her to focus on him and more pleasurable pursuits than the task at hand. They only had a few hours left before another man would get to take her as Jaime had always wished that he could, a lesser man. They only had a few hours left where Jaime could still deny that change to come. He didn’t intend to spend that time with her fussing over preparations to preserve her virtue in her husband’s mind; Jaime wanted fresh memories to dwell on as he suffered through what was about to come.  </p><p>Ordinarily, Cersei might have swatted at him with her hand or rolled her eyes as he attempted to distract her, but she was too busy concentrating on catching his dripping blood into the narrow opening of the small vial to pay him much mind. She wasn’t paying attention to him. He couldn’t keep her from marrying Robert, and now he couldn’t even divert her attention. On this, what could be their last night together, she wasn’t paying any mind to him.  </p><p>Jaime bucked his hips to jostle Cersei in his lap, and she nearly spilled the vial of his blood. It was a last ditch effort to get her attention, perhaps childish, but effective.</p><p>Finally, she turned to him and glared. “Jaime, he thinks I’m a maid. Maids bleed the first time.,” she said, sounding exasperated.</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Salt air,<br/>
and the rust on your door<br/>
I never needed anything more<br/>
Whispers of "Are you sure?"<br/>
"Never have I ever before"</p>
</div><p>She’d worn a crimson gown that day. A perfect representation of House Lannister with her dress contrasting with the gold of her hair.  She’d been shining in the sunlight and though when they had snuck away from the Rock, it was not with the intention of taking their exploration of each other any farther, they had that day. Ordinarily, Cersei always stopped him, always denied him that part of her, but that day, and ever since, she had not.</p><p>That day she’d laid with him on the beach and let him take the gown off of her so that he could see every inch of her body in the light of the afternoon sun. She had curves now that she hadn’t then, but there had been a special radiance in seeing her in the sunlight like that. Usually all he’d gotten was clumsy fumbling under sheets or stealing glances of her in the bath, trying not to linger too long lest one of the servants catch his gaze. But that day, that day, Jaime was not forced to try to steal glances in dim candle light; no, that day Jaime could let his gaze stay on her for as long as it pleased him, and he could see every inch of her body. It was magnificent enough to see that Jaime had even done the gallant thing and laid with his back on the blanket that separated his flesh from the sand, albeit poorly. Sometimes, Jaime felt like he still discovered sand in random crevices of his body from that day. It was worth it though. She’d finally given him ever part of her, and let him give her every part of him.</p><p>Though now he supposed she would start denying him again. Now she would be Queen. Not just his Queen, everyone’s Queen. Robert’s Queen. Jaime had always wished that there was a place for her to go so that she wouldn’t have to marry another, like he’d gone to the Kingsguard, but he knew, deep down, that his love would never have been satisfied with anything less than a crown. She deserved one. Cersei had always been better suited to ruling than he had been, if only because she wanted it more than he ever could. All Jaime had wanted was her.  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>But I can see us lost in the memory<br/>
August slipped away into a moment in time<br/>
'Cause it was never mine</p>
</div><p>If only he’d been smart enough to seize the opportunity right in front of him. If only he’d thought of her first. They could have ruled the realm together. Their armies could have taken Baratheon’s. Besides, Robert had only killed the Prince. It was Jaime that had killed the King. Instead of allowing them to whisper “Kingslayer” behind his back, he should have made them call him “King.” He could have named Father his Hand and left him to govern as he had during Aerys’ reign. Then Jaime could have filled his days making heirs with Cersei. Would Cersei love her little black-haired brats as much as she would have loved the little golden lions that he could have made with her? Not that he particularly wanted children, mind you, but he could have dumped his children off to a wet nurse and returned to making heirs, returned to having Cersei all to himself soon enough. Now she would belong to Robert and the lumps of coal he would set on her. Would there be any part of her left for him? He’d given up everything for her because she was enough, she’d always been the only thing that he wanted. But she wanted this crown, and Jaime had been foolish enough to let the opportunity to give her those things pass him by.</p><p>It was as if he’d lost her from the moment that he’d ridden back to the Rock to escort her back to King’s Landing. Every time that he’d try to steal moments alone with her, she could speak of nothing but being queen. Jaime loved to see her happy, but it had pained him that he wasn’t the cause of her happiness. Now the only thing that he could do to contribute to her happiness was bleed for her. Bleed for her, so that she could trick another man. He’d given up his own future to be with her and now he gave her his blood, his literal blood. The blood mattered to him as much as the Rock did. He didn’t care about it at all, but all she was doing was taking from him while giving him nothing in return. Jaime would not abide that.  She would give him this morning. He hadn’t known that the last time would be the last time. It wasn’t fair.  </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>And I can see us twisted in bedsheets<br/>
August sipped away like a bottle of wine<br/>
'Cause you were never mine</p>
</div><p>Jaime reached out and tugged at her hair once, a hard yank to force her face to turn to him. He could see offense and anger in her eyes, so he closed his and leaned in to kiss her so that he could rewrite her expression in his mind. He’d rewrite her actions as well, if need be, but fortunately, Cersei was immediately responsive. She shifted in his lap so that her legs were around his waist and he could feel the bunching of her smallclothes against his naked torso Jaime pulled at them, ripping them away. If only Robert Baratheon and the other obstacles on his path to her could be dispatched so easily.  </p><p>But Jaime would not think of Robert Baratheon whilst he was enjoying what would be his last time with his sister, anymore than he wanted her to think of her soon to be husband. “Nothing else matters, only us,” he whispered.  He repeated the phrase as the fingers of his sword hand dipped between her legs and then he repeated it again. When she did not join him, his free hand swatted at her ass with a hard crack, a sound almost as satisfying as her moans.  She gasped and grabbed his chin, but said nothing, even when he opened his eyes to meet hers. There was no anger in her gaze now, only lust. “Nothing else matters, only us,”  he repeated, and Cersei nodded along with him as she guided his fingers into her opening.  </p><p>She gasped softly and Jaime watched as her breasts swelled with the sound. He leaned in and buried his face in them. As much as he wanted to watch every moment of pleasure cross her face, her breasts were far too tempting. And they would remain a temptation. Cersei favored low-cut gowns that would tease and tantalize him for the rest of his days. If this was the last time that he would get to touch them, he would map every inch of them with his lips.   </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Your back beneath the sun<br/>
Wishin' I could write my name on it</p>
</div><p>He hastily pulled her dress over her head and threw it across the room without a care as to where it landed. It left Cersei beautifully naked astride him. Jaime took only a brief second to revel in his view before bowing his head to focus his adoration on to her breasts. He didn’t know how long he worshipped them, but it was long enough that his hand between her legs was truly soaked by the time that he withdrew it. Her eyes sparkled as she watched him suck every drop of her off of his fingers and her hips started to rut against his the longer he took to enjoy her taste. This time Jaime did have the power to give her what she wanted.  </p><p>His wet hand held her waist while the other scooped beneath her so that he could carry her to the bed. Jaime could have lived forever between her legs, but all too soon after he’d started thrusting inside of her, her focus was diverted. “You’re hurt.,” she whispered.  </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Jaime replied and thrust himself hard inside of her.</p><p>“You’re bleeding,” As if that hadn’t been her purpose this morning.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he snapped. Apparently he was bleeding more than he had realized though. That, or simply the way that Cersei was looking at him, how good he felt being inside of her, was making him light headed.  However, when Cersei’s hand touched his arm and then came into focus, he realized that it was covered in blood. “Get your stupid vial,”  he muttered, having assumed that she’d brought up the injury to get more blood for her deception. Yet, Cersei did not rise. Instead, she dug her nails into the cut, causing him to cry out momentarily in pain, though his cock throbbed inside of her. His blood didn’t matter. Her wedding didn’t matter. They were all that mattered, or at least they had been until there was a knock at his door.  </p><p>Jaime’s bloody hand covered Cersei’s mouth just in time to muffle one of her moans until he heard footsteps retreating away from the door.  His blood was smeared across Cersei’s lips and she looked like every fantasy he’d ever had when he took his cock in hand after a particularly bloody battle. Her cunt was so much better than his hand ever was. It would be a pity when his hand would be all that he had left.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Will you call when you're back at school?<br/>
I remember thinkin' I had you</p>
</div><p>Eventually, Jaime spent himself inside of her and collapsed on top of her. Cersei’s fingers lazily drew patterns on his back, and he tried to summon the focus to discern whether there was hidden meaning in her movements, but he could not bring himself to concentrate on anything other than how good she smelled. He turned his head and caught sight of blood clinging to her soft, golden locks. Red and gold.  A Lannister. Cersei <b>Lannister</b>. “I’ll kill any man that tries to call you ‘Cersei Baratheon.’ I’ll kill them.” His cock twitched inside of her at the notion of killing for her, trying to find harden for a second round, but ultimately failing to get erect so soon after finishing the first time.  </p><p>“Robert can put a crown and a cloak on me, but everyone knows that it was House Lannister that won him his war. If Father had stood with Aerys, it wouldn’t have mattered that he beat Rhaegar.” Cersei’s fingers ran up his spine and found their way into his hair. “If you hadn’t killed Aerys, he never would have been king.” Jaime was about to bow his head, but, quick as a flash, she grabbed his chin. Her nails dug into his skin and his eyes met hers. For a moment, Jaime thought that she would admonish him for ceding the Throne, but she did not. “Don’t make a habit of it. I can handle Robert as Mother handled Father and Genna handles Emmon. And if not, then perhaps I shall handle him as you handled Aerys.” Being called a ‘Kingslayer’ wouldn’t be so bad if it was something that he had in common with his twin, Jaime mused. But in reality, if Robert ever laid a hand on his sister the way that he touched men on the battlefield, Jaime knew that he would be unable to prevent himself from becoming a kingslayer twice over.</p><p>Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on your perspective), Robert proved himself to be gallant enough. Cersei glowed as she stepped into the Sept of Baelor, and as much as Jaime tried to tell himself that he was responsible, he knew otherwise. The nobles assembled were awed at her beauty; they had eyes, after all, though Jaime would have happily removed them. Cersei feasted on such adoration, naturally. That was the cause of her glow. It made her smile genuine throughout all of the promises that she and Robert made to each other, as he fumbled slightly with the delicate clasp of the Lannister cloaked that draped her shoulders. His only ally that day was a cloak that refused to be unfastened until even the cloak betrayed him by yielding to Robert Baratheon. Ordinarily, the sight of his sister’s happiness would have elated him, but today, all Jaime felt was that a part of himself was being cut off.  </p><p>There was a physical pain when Robert kissed Cersei on the Sept’s steps. At least he could blame his wince on the roar of the crowd. The common folk loved their new king and queen, their shining beacon of light of a queen and their warrior king, cut straight from the songs of bards even before dozens had been written about him since his victory on the Trident. Songs would be written about this day. Jaime silently promised himself that he would cut out the tongue of anyone that dared to sing such a song in his presence. He couldn’t cut out any tongues that night, but he could make a list. Also included on the list were any men that spoke a little too excitedly about the bedding ceremony.</p><p>“I should undress her alone,” Jaime muttered to his father about midway through the wedding feast. To anyone other than a Lannister, Tywin’s expression in response would not have seemed to have changed in response to his son’s words, but after a lifetime of reluctantly listening to his father’s lessons, Jaime knew the subtle glance his father gave someone in order to prompt them to continue speaking. “She’s their Queen. Are we going to let them paw at her like she’s marrying some Frey or Martell, like she’s equal to their wives?” Jaime noted that his father’s expression remained unchanged, so he continued, going perhaps where he ought not to have. “Some say that Aerys took liberties with my mother, do we really want to allow some drunkard to take liberties with his Queen?”</p><p>Though the mentioning of Aerys had earned Jaime a brief look of displeasure, his father’s expression had resolved itself into an expression of approval. “You and I will do it. And Stark and Arryn,” Tywin replied quietly. His eyes were focused not on Jaime, but on Jaime’s little brother who was approaching the table.  </p><p>Tyrion, drunk on the little bit of wine that Tywin had allowed the boy to have, stumbled to where Jaime sat beside their father and his wine nearly splashed over the rim of his glass when he slammed it on the table. “I’m going to make Cersei dance with me,” he slurred.  </p><p>“You are going to go to bed,” Tywin responded evenly, though Jaime could sense that his father’s displeasure had returned. Jaime hated to admit it, but it pleased him that he was no longer the only one in foul spirits, though he would have preferred that his little brother not bear any more of their father’s scorn than he already suffered. Tywin’s head turned and a Lannister soldier materialized, seemingly out of nowhere. The man grabbed Tyrion’s arm and the latter stumbled dramatically, as if wounded. His little brother stumbled free of the soldier’s grasp and dramatically raised his hands with a grin on his face. If it had been any other night, Jaime might have been amused at his brother’s antics, but not even Tyrion could cheer him. No other man had had Cersei before. Tonight that would change. Tonight, she would be Robert’s and there was nothing that Jaime could do to stop it short of drawing his sword and murdering the king where he sat a few places to Jaime’s right. It was a tempting thought.</p><p>Tyrion sat beside Jaime, distracting him before he could delve too deeply into the fantasy of killing Robert to keep Cersei forever his. “I’ve never seen her so happy,” his little brother whispered conspiratorially. Cersei certainly did look happy. Jaime hated it. She didn’t seem bothered talking to Ned Stark nor Robert’s dullard of a brother, Stannis. She had radiant smiles for Pycelle too, and she barely even frowned when Renly, who was a few years older than Tyrion, had knocked over his goblet beside her. But Jaime had seen her happier, or so he told himself. She had been happier when he’d been inside of her that morning. That was what he told himself. Would Robert ever make her look that happy? Would he ever make her feel that good?</p><p>Unbeknownst to Jaime, Tywin had made his way to Robert. It wasn’t until Jaime heard Robert’s booming laughter that Jaime realized his father had gone. The King announced that he’d be taking his Queen to bed and the men and women began excitedly clamoring to assist in undressing them, not realizing that they would be excluded from the process. If Jaime could have killed the lot of them, he would have. “If you cut away Cersei’s clothes, she might be angry with you. As I recall, she’s very fond of her dress,” Tyrion laughed, though his eyes had cleared some as they looked to Jaime’s hand on the hilt of his sword. Jaime forced his fingers to abandon the blade and he stood, though it felt as if there was lead in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>He wordlessly joined his father as they led Cersei away. The other lords shouted after them in confusion. They made bawdy jokes and Cersei laughed in response. He hated that they were making her laugh. Behind them, Robert was pinching at the ladies that were eagerly surrounding him to undress the King. Among the women was some lord’s daughter that had been trying to get Jaime’s attention all evening. Jaime had indulged her for a dance or two, hoping that it would have drawn Cersei’s attention and jealousy, but she’d paid him no mind. She’d just kept smiling and accepting the congratulations of every lord or lady that approached her. It wasn’t until he had joined their father to lead her to her marriage bed that she granted him any of her time.  </p><p>“Where are the other lords?” she asked and Jaime wanted to scream. Did she want them touching her? Making comments about her breasts? Dreaming about what they would do with her body if they were the King? Of course she did. Even Robert seemed to be questioning the break in tradition. Though Tywin’s explanation did not satisfy Robert, it did persuade Jon Arryn and Stannis; it was the nod of approval by the former that had placated the King.  </p><p>Normally, when Jaime undressed his sister, he was in a hurry, but that night he fumbled with the laces of her gown. “Allow me, Ser Jaime.”  Stark offered, noting his struggle. Jaime had to hold himself in check not to snarl at the man. He could undo a corset well enough when he had a mind to, and he finished unlacing Cersei in front of Ned Stark out of spite. Ned Stark, of all people, offering him advice on how to unlace a corset. It was ridiculous. Sure he had some bastard, which didn’t make sense to Jaime given the timing of things, but Jaime doubted that the man really knew what he was doing. Besides, this was Cersei. No one knew Cersei as Jaime did.  </p><p>Yet the men assembled still tried to act as though they knew her. Granted, it wasn’t men so much as Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, and Stannis and Renly Baratheon. They hardly counted. They tried to step in and help Jaime ready her for Robert. Robert, who naturally burst into the room with ladies hanging off of him as much as his clothes. “It’s a bedding, not a wedding! Why is she still dressed?” Robert slurred. The King’s gaze shifted to one of the ladies that was helping to tug down his trousers. For a moment, Jaime wondered if he was going to busy himself with the other women then and there, right in front of his sister. Cersei would not like that. Neither would Tywin, for that matter, but Jaime, as always, was more concerned with Cersei.</p><p>His sister, however, was concerned with her crown. She took advantage of Jaime’s pause to control his rage and she removed her gown and waltzed over to the bed. She slipped beneath the sheets and held the sheets over her breasts, just high enough to cover them, but low enough that Robert had an enticing view. In some ways, she looked like a modest maid. Jaime hated it.  </p><p>It was difficult to say whose jaw stored more tension: Jaime’s or Stannis’. Tyrion seemed to sense that the thread that Jaime was using to keep his temper leashed was wearing thin. “Does anyone else find this to be a strange tradition?” he remarked, looking from Cersei to Robert as the latter nearly tripped getting into bed with Cersei. With the way that Robert all but fell on to Cersei, no one paid Tyrion’s comment much mind, they were too busy making sure that the King was alright.  </p><p>“We’ll take our leave then,” Tywin declared, and finally, his orders were obeyed. The lords and the ladies trailed out of the room, the ladies no longer quite as excitable, though whether that was due to their disappointment that Robert had not dallied with them or their relief at not being in Cersei’s place now that they had seen the King falling over himself, Jaime couldn’t be sure. Whatever their reasoning, they did not linger outside the door.  </p><p>Tywin and Jon positioned themselves on either side of the door. Jaime wished that the door was heavier so that it would block out the sound of Robert’s grunts, or that he could have gone elsewhere as Tyrion and Renly were permitted to go to their beds. Jaime knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but at least he could have been spared listening to Robert’s grunts and Cersei’s soft moans. But then, Cersei’s moans stopped. She didn’t finish. Jaime knew the sound that she made when her pleasure was at its peak and she had not made it before she had gone silent. Nor had she made anything that might have been an imitation of that sound. That comforted him. Robert couldn’t give her that and she didn’t even bother to pretend for the sake of the King’s ego. That was one part of her that still belonged to Jaime.  </p><p>Eventually, even loud snores replaced Robert’s grunts, and the men that had remained took their leave and Jaime could finally have a moment alone in his chambers. He wanted to hit something. All night he’d been forced to do nothing when every part of him had been screaming out to take his sword and run Robert through with it. If he couldn’t hit Robert, at least he could have projected Robert’s face on to someone else’s and hit them, but unfortunately no one was awake to train. </p><p>When he could stand it no longer, he went to Cersei’s chambers. Robert’s snores were loud on the other side of the door, loud enough that Cersei might not hear the soft knocking of Jaime’s fist on the door. He opened it a jar and peered into the room, but he did not see the cascade of blonde hair draped over Robert’s chest that he feared. His sister was not in the bed, but in one of the chairs near the window, drinking wine. Something was wrong. She looked furious. Was it wrong that her fury brought a smile to his face? “Wedding night not everything you dreamed of?” he whispered as he quietly closed the door behind him.  </p><p>“He called me ‘Lyanna.’” Jaime’s hand was on his sword in a moment and he diverted course toward the bed. Cersei’s rush to stop him was loud enough that Robert stopped snoring, but once she held Jaime in place for a few moments, it started up again once the King had rolled over.  </p><p>Jaime’s hand remained on his sword. “I’ll kill him. Let me kill him.”</p><p>“No.” Cersei reached down and pried his fingers off of his sword. “Don’t be stupid, Jaime. If you kill him, you kill us both. Don’t be so stupid,” she snapped.  </p><p>“It’s not stupid.”  </p><p>“Keep your voice down.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Let him wake up. I’d rather he be awake when I kill him.”</p><p>The crack of Cersei’s hand across Jaime’s cheek nearly woke Robert again, so Cersei pulled Jaime out onto the balcony. “I don’t want him dead, yet. I want him horned,”  she whispered, and placed a kiss on Jaime’s cheek that was so sweet that Jaime’s blood began to run hot for a reason other than rage.  </p><p>“Now?” he asked and Cersei shook her head.  Her chin pointed to the patrols of Gold Cloaks making their way around the courtyards. </p><p>“We’ll get shoe polish for my hair, let them think I’m Robert.”</p><p>“And the next day when Jaime Lannister’s golden locks are then black?” Cersei’s fingers went to his hair, toying with it softly. It was cruel of her to do so when Jaime could not kiss her for it. “I want them gold.”</p><p>“I want to kill him.” Cersei let out an exasperated sigh and then punished him by pulling back her hand. “I want to kill him.”  </p><p>“Do you want to kill him or do you want to have me? You can’t have me if you’re dead because you killed him.”</p><p>“You’re not letting me have you now,” Jaime replied and waited for a slap.  </p><p>“I’ve already spread my legs on command once this evening. Now I’m to whore myself for you too?” Cersei’s words were more effective than a physical strike.  </p><p>“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Jaime promised. He’d have to make this up to her though. He’d find a place where he could spend hours between her legs, kissing away every memory that Robert had ever been there, kissing her until her knees went weak and she wouldn’t be able to walk away from him. “You tell me when. When I can have you. When I can kill him.”</p><p>Cersei’s head turned in Robert’s direction briefly before she turned back to Jaime. “I will.”  She kissed his cheek again. When she was this close, he could smell the lavender in her hair. Jaime wanted to bury his face in it, but she pulled away from him. “You have to go. Now,”  she urged him.  </p><p>Jaime obeyed, but he’d have been lying if he tried to claim that the desire to kill Robert did not cross his mind as he exited the room. “One day,”  he muttered as he passed, but Robert did nothing but snore in reply. Cersei must have sensed that Jaime might change his mind about leaving Robert to live, because she followed him across the room and echoed his words, a promise to Jaime as much as to Robert. She shut the door behind him, and Jaime was once again left with no one to redirect his rage toward, but at least now he was secure in the knowledge that Cersei was, and always would be his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoyed this.  I will be publishing an update to RSOC soon, I hope.  I promise that I haven't forgotten!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>